Konoha high: The new kid
by Konoka-hime
Summary: Konoha high has two groups: Byuyagugan and Sharingan, and also a new guy, Gaara, Will Gaara's true identity be reviled? Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Konoka: My second fic, the first fic didn't turn out so well...**

**Gaara: Because u suck.**

**Hinata:Gaara! Don't be mean. She's only 12!**

**Gaara: Sorry.**

**Hinata: Konoka-hime don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Gaara! Time for school!" yelled Temari, my oldest sister. Ah, the first day of school. Well, the _fifth _first day of school for me. Keep getting expelled for no word, bad luck. Back to the real world.I changed into my school uniform and went down my breakfast and walked to school with Kankuro.

"Gaara, i want you to be good at school or i'll cook your eyeballs for dinner." Temari's words flash into my mind._I hope she isn't serious about that._ When we got to school, Kakuro said he needs to go to the bathroom. "Be right back." he said and abonden me._Can get even worse?_ Heh, a new kid. _Yes it can. _"What do you want?" I turned around and said to the guy who is behind of me. He had black hair with a duck-butt hair style, black eyes and a smirk, he's up to something.

Without a word, i walked past went to the main office.

When i got there, i found Kankuro there. "Where the hell were you, going to the bathroom and found in the office." i asked, annoyed, "Sorry i went to the office because i thougth you were here already." Bad luck, again. "Well, you two must be the new students, i'm Tsunade." we nodded. "Here's your schele and off you go." then took a sip from her sake. _Are teachers alowed to drink sake?._ "And one more thing..." I looked up. "Be careful about this school." We nodded and went out the office. Kankuro went to his class and i was adonded _again_.

* * *

Ten minutes later

_Where the hell is classroom 123?!_ I sreamed in my mind. Is this school a maze or some- found it! I'm now standing in front of classroom 123. I walk into the classroom and everybody stares at me. And 100% sure that it's because i have blood red hair, jade colour eyes and black ring around my eyes. "Well you must be Sabaku no Gaara, I'm kakashi." the really strange teacher told me. I nodded any way. "Sit behind with Hyuuga Hinata then, she will be your tour for the day." I nodded and went to the back. A girl with eyes is sitting there. _She looks very familiar._ "Hi, I'm Gaara." "Hi, I'm Hinata." she said.

**Hinata POV**

I look at the boy next to me. He looks very familiar. Anyway, i think I have to tell him about this school or he'll end up with sasuke.

* * *

**(A/N Gaara's schele, 1) Homeroom kakashi 2)math asuma 3)gym Gai 4) lunch 5)art iruka)**

* * *

**2 period**

**Gaara POV**

Math, my second fav subject. Well, because i'm good in my grades, I don't have to worry. I don't have to go because hinata gonna show me around school. Seriously, this girl is familiar.

After showing me around the school, we are now at the school courtyard. "Gaara-kun, I have to tell you something about this school." "What is it?" I said, Great, more bullies? "There are two groups in this school, Byuuyagugan and sharingan." "So?" What does this mean? "Byuuyagugan's leader is Hyuuga Neji, my cousin, and sharingan's leader is Uchiha Sasuke." "So?" "Which group will yu chose?" she asked nevously. "I don't know, give me time to think, OK?" She nodded. Then we went back to class.

**GYM**

When I was changing into my gym clothes, a guy walk over to my side. _ It's that guy from this morning. _" Hey," he said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I want you to join my group." _So this is Sasu'gay' ._ "No." I said. "And why is that?" He asked. "First, you _asked_ me to join your group like I have to. Second, You are a dumbass and third, I don't want to, I rather be alone than join your group." after saying that, I went out of the room.

"ALL RIGTH MY YOUTFULL SHUDENTS! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DO HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT!" said the thick eyebrows sensei then doing his good-guy pose. How did he even became a teacher? "Hai, Gai sensei!" Said another thick eyebrow guy. "FIRST ROUND! SASUKE VS THE NEW KID, GAARA."_ seriously, with that guy? "_Ready?" Gai asked as we stepped into the ring. "Go Sasuke-kun!" millons of fangirls shouted. "START!" Sasuke was the one to make the first move, I dogded it easyly. Akick, blocked by me. Another punch, dodge again. Seriously, can this person figth?

**Sasuke POV**

Damn! Why can't I hit him. It's like he's used to it. Suddenly, that guy disappered. "Looking for me?" said a voice behind me, and not long, everything went black.

**Gaara POV**

"GAARA WINS"yelled Gai sensei. "What?" the fangirls shouted as Sasu'gay' was sent to the nurse office. I signed and walk to the changing room.

In the changing room

"Hey, new guy, you put on quite a match!" yelled a blonde with blue eyes. "You should join our group you know."Said a guy with brown hair and red-tringle markings on each of his cheek. "So you guys are from that Hyuuga's group rig-" before I can finish the blond yelled. "How did you know about our group?!" "Hinata-san told me." "So, will you join?" "Okay. I think." I said. "Yes! We got the new kid!" yelled the blond as his placed a hand on my shouder. What have I got into now?

* * *

Lunch

"-and then he knocked him out!" Said the blond to the group.

I kinda got the name by now at our table. The one wearing the sunglasses is Shino. The lazy ass is Temari's boyfriend, Shikamaru. The blond is Naruto. Dog boy is Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. Are dog even allowed in the school ? The eater is Choji. And last but not least, Neji Hyuuga, the leader. Then, out of no where, a voise said, "Hey you, you were the one who beat Sasuke-kun during Gym! Now you are going to pay!" Then, the girl name Sakura, punch , I blocked it, "So, I knocked out Sasu'gay', that's fact, got a problem with that? You big forehead bitch!" then I push her away and got back to my lunch.

* * *

Well, How do you like that, not so good in writing these, if I have some spelling mistakes, please inform me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoka: Second chapter! 3**

**Gaara: What am I now? An emo?**

**Konoka:Shut up or I'll make you one.**

**Gaara: …**

**Hinata: Konoka don't not own naruto, if she did Sakura will be dead by now.**

**Konoka: Arigato, Hinata-chan!**

* * *

Where was I, I'm in the middle of the Hyuuga table, happily eat my lunch. Until some one push me from behind and spilled my fav Ice lemon tea! Whose the bitch who push me?! I turned around and saw a smirking Sasuke. "Well, i'm sorry Gaara that I push in the back." He said in an fake innocent voice.

"What do you want." I said, I'm gonna kill him, revenge for my ice lemon tea. "Well, nothing, just want to get my revenge." now he's serious. Then I punch he hard in the face. " Never. I say never. Spill my ice lemon tea. Again, Or if you want to die." I said in a murder voice. Everyone was looking at me, everyone in the lunch room, even the teachers. "What are you guy looking at? Get back to eating!" yelled a familiar voice. Everyone want back to what there are doing. "Man Gaara, you _have_ to punch someone here." said my brother, walking towands me.

"I getting out of here." I said the walking out of the lunch room. When I got to a table under a tree. "Hello Gaara-kun, mind if I join you." Said a voice that was very familiar. I dont even bother to life my head up,"Yes you may, bunny-chan." "How did you know my nickname, not even Neji-mii knows it."Ok, now I lifed my head up. "I sorry Hinata-san, is just that you remind me of someone." I said, , embrarred infront of a girl. "Wait, are you Panda-chan?" She asked, sitting down. "wait..You are Bunny-chan?" I asked with wide eyes. "And you are Pande-chan?" She asked doing the same.

* * *

Flash back

_I was playing at a sand box until someone came up to me. "Hello, what's your name?" said the girl "Gaara." I said, "Hinata, but you can call me Bunny, can I call you panda?" "Yes... nice meeting you Bunny-chan." "Nice to meet you too, Panda-chan."_

* * *

Present time

" I can't belive it's you!" we both shouted together. "Its be years and you still look like a panda." Hinata said, giggling. "You got a problem with that, Bunny-chan?" I said "You still own me a bar of dark chocolate." "What, you still remenber that?" she said. BRING~~~~

"Well time for class."

* * *

Art

"Ok class, draw what ever you like, thing, person, food what ever you like." said our art teacher,Iruka. And he is Kakashi-sensei_ boyfriend_, for cying out loud, my brother is gay and now my sensei? -back to real world =3= - What can I draw. I thougth and I didn't noticed I was already drawing. "My,my Gaara, you are an talented artist." said iruka-sensei behind me. I jumped and had no idea what he was talking about until I looked and my painting, I smiled, it was a painting of my parents, oto-san and okaa-san. I continued to finish it until school was over.

* * *

After school

I told Kankuro to go back home first. I don't fell like going home this early. I was sitting on the roof off the school. It was quite peaceful until someone _had_ to chase open the door.

Sasuke

Sakura

Ino

Great, my bad luck came back.

"What do you want?" I said in an annoyed voice. "We are here-"said Sakura "-for revenge." finished by Ino. "You want revenge from a guy that you can't even hit? Bakas" I repiled. "But if I take your parents as hostage?" Sasuke said with a smrik. "My, bakas are bakas, have you ever heard of Sabaku no Gaki and his wife, Sabaku no Kuruma?" ( sorry I don't know their names) "Yes I have, they died in an acident few years ago." said Sakura "What has that to do with you?" asked Ino. "Their are my parents, bitches, and that real." I smrik at the shocked faces. "So will you excuse me, I will be going now." After that I _jumped_ down the _four-shory_ building.

And all of this was heard by a lavender coloured-eye girl.

* * *

How was it? How was it? HAW F****** WAS IT?I'm so damn high rigth now. Too much sugar. O well, I migth not be uploading any fanfiction any time now. My damn UPSR is in 6 days. ( live with the fact that I live in Malaysia.) So, bye for now people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoka: tried...tried...tried...**

**Gaara: What the hell ( Konoka:tried...tried...tried...)**

**Hinata: I told you not to sleep late at night**

**Konoka: Can't...fall...asleep... ( Sleep as dead as a dead man)**

**Gaara: Konoka don't not Naruto, if she did Matsuri will die. ( evil smile)**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I can't believe Gaara-kun's parents are dead. The last I saw them, they were very nice. I can't believe something like that had to happen to them. Gaara must be very upset right now. But before I know it the three bakas oen the door. "Well,well, look what we have here, a hyuuga." said Sasuke.

I'm in deep shit right now.

"And I think you heard everything I said to Gaara." he continued. "And now I in a bad mood, let's have some fun." he smirked. Then, Ino and Sakura grabbed my hands and pin them to a wall. "Enjoy the fun, hyuuga." said Sakura.

Someone, anyone, Help me, please.

Sasuke was about to punch me, I closed my eyes, but it never came, then I open my eyes and saw I man with red hair.

Gaara.

"Well, that didn't hurt so much," Gaara said, touching the part that Sasuke hit. "But-" he said, lifting his fist. "- this will." then he punched Sasuke hard in the face. "Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura and Ino. "Don't let your guard down, bitches." Gaara said behind them, following a punch that knock them out. "Let's go Bunny."

"Hinata, what were you doing there, eh?" asked Gaara, in an angry mood. "I was j-just passing by..." I said, nervosly.I never saw Gaara this angry. "Whatever, I'm going to let you off the hook-" that was close. "-but you own me two more bars of dark chocolate." damn.

* * *

**Gaara POV**

Its be a week since I came to Konoha high. "Gaara-kun!~" here we go again. "Gaara-kun!Be my boyfriend!" "No! He's mine!" millons of fangirl girl chase me every morning since my second day here. "Let's go Hinata." I said to my bestfriend. We walk together everyday and I fell i'm five again. We were talking happily until we heard Sasu'gay' , Ino pig and 'shit'kura talking.

"Didn't you heard Sasuke-kun,?" asked Sakura "What?" "We are having two more new students! A girl and a boy" finished Ino. Seriously, are they figthing for Sasuke or 'sharing' him. " Must be a loser and a fangirl." said Sasuke. Getting annoyed, I took Hinata's arm and went off. And I was positev that Hinata was blushing. Weird.

* * *

**Homeroom**

"Ok class, we are having two more student. Don't scare them off." said Kakashi-sensei. And I am 100% sure there was 'because they will scare you first' written all over his face. Then the door opened and the new kids cam- my eyes were in shock, my mouth went wide, shanding and pointing at them and said "I-it can't be, Konoka, Imiko (both are my oc, live with it.), is that you?" All eyes went on me when I said that. There no mistaken of the girl's hair colour. Light blue mixed with a little white, making it look weird. And the boy two red round marking just over his eyes, but close to the middle of his forehead.

"That boy, he looks very familiar, said Neji, who is sitting behind me. "You're right Neji-nii." saying Hinata who is sitting next to Neji.

"Well, Neji, can't you reckenize(spelling!) your own brother?" said Imiki, with a frown. "No...it can't be...Imiki?" said Neji. "OK, chat outside, I let you two go out and chat." said Kakashi. Then Imiki and Neji went outside.

"My name is Hiyoshi Konoka, I moved here from Symponia with Hyuuga Imiki." whispers started to fill the classroom. Konoka countinued "My hobbies are drawing, writing, climbing tree and reating on top of its branches. I dislike emos, annoying people and people who think they are on top of the world. For exsample, that guy with the duck-butt hair sytle and the two whore pinky and blondie." "What did you called me, weido!?" yelled Ino. But Konoka continued anyway " I like nature, the colour of my hair, and blood red. Please take good care with me." She finished it with a bow. I can see most of the class looking at her with pleased eyes. "Who told you to ignore me, Bitch!" Ino finally shouted. Suddenly, Konoka disapered and reappeared behind Ino, and wispered in her ear "Ino, unpleasent words are not alowed in school. And please _Shut that mouth of your or I'll rip it off your face._" Ino's face went Red to Green.

* * *

"Ok, Konoka thats enough take the sit next Gaara." But what I saw on Kakashi's face was "Konoka, go on ahead, and take the sit next to Ino so you can scare the shit out of her."

**Gym (time skipping! \o/)**

* * *

"So, what did you told Neji?" asked Gaara in the changing room. "..."

**Flash back**

"_How are you still alive? Otou-sama and Okaa-sama was with you in that carcrash." said Neji. "I survived, the carcrash killed four important people. My parents and Gaara's." "What?!" "Go asked __Gaara during Lunch. He will tell you." Said Imiki. Suddenly, Neji gave Imiki a hug. "Its good to have you back, Imiki." Said Neji with watering eyes. "It's good to be back."_

**End od flashback**

* * *

"Seriously, You had to tell him to ask him." "Why do you say that?"asked Imiki. "He'll ask me about a billion qustion, I understod him a lot this past week." Gaara said with a frown at the site of that. "Anyway, ok let's go now ,Or we have to do a thousand push ups." Gaara said.

"TODAY WE WILL DO HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT! GET READY MY FELLOW STUDENTS!" again with the tumb-up and bla bla bla. The same hand-to-hand combat every friday. "FIRST ROW, SAKURA VS KONOKA!" Well, this will end soon.

"You will regret what you said to Sasuke-kun." hissed Sakura. " I regret nothing, and so does the angels."answered Konoka coldly. "Enough with this, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Sakura, running towands Konoka. "Hey, I didn't say start yet!" shouted no one paid attention to him, they were paying attention to the match.

"Get ready to die." yelled Sakura. "My death...is not here." "Shut your fucking mouth and die!" then when sakura was about to punch, Konoka's eyes change from light blue to light

green. Following a powerful forch that pushed Sakura hard into the wall. Everything and everyone got affectered, but not as much as Sakura.

_What is this forch, she can't be. _Thought Gai. "You are lucky that the angels forgave you-" said Konoka, her eye colour changing back. "- but, if you do that again you will die, remember that, Haruno." after finishing, she walked away.

* * *

The story of Hiyoshi Konoka speared all over school. She was gone after Gym along with Imiki. And I was shuck with Neji who has a zilloin qustions in his mind. God help me.

* * *

**Konoka: Finaly done with this chapter!**

**Hinata:Konoka, do you have to tpye this chapter in half an hour while doing your homework.**

**Konoka: I was to bored, meow~**

**Hinata: Not with the cat face!**

**Gaara: See you next chapter. (tries to break them up)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoka: Exams over! XD**

**Hinata: No its not, you still got one more exam!**

**Konoka: But there only four subjects!**

**Hinata: You still have to study, study after this! (acting like a mom)**

**Konoka: Man, you act like my mom.**

**Hinata: Oh shut up!**

**Gaara:( This is not the hinata I know, oh well) Konoka does not own Naruto.**

"Finaly he's done with the qustions. God." I said. "God will not help you." said a voice behind me. "Oh my, you gave my a shock there Konoka-san." said Hinata. "Imiki, Konoka, where the hell were you two?" asked Neji. "A place that must not be known." said Konoka.

"Anyway, lets got to class or Iruka sensei is going to give us more homework."said Neji. "troblesome." said Shikamaru.

**Art class**

"Hey, where is Iruka-sensei? He's always here early." Said Tenten. "Last I saw him, he was pull into a classroom by k-" Before Naruto can finish he started smiling evily. "I know where Iruka-sensei is and he won't be here just yet." I though for a while what Naruto meant then I blushed. _So, Iruka is with Kakashi now._ "Hey what are you thinking Gaara? Hey tell me!" said Tenten.

Then suddenly Iruka-sensei came in, sweating. "Sorry for being late , I had to-" "We all know what you were doing Iruka-sensei, so, how was it with Ka-" before Naruto could finish he was hit on the from the back of his head by a blushing Iruka. "Shut up Naruto or detention for a month!" Shouted Iruka.

Well, we started painting, but there was two people doing the best. Konoka following by me. I'm painting a racoon in a forest while Konoka is painting angels. Very beautifully.

Iruka-sensei then put Konoka and I and some other kid's paintings on the board in the cafeteria. We saw many people were looking at the painting after school when we walked by there.

When we were arriving the gate, we were stopped by Sasuke. (Group: Gaara,Hinata,Neji,Imiki,tenten,Shikamaru,Kiba,Naru to,Shino,Choji) "What do you what, Sasuke?" hissed Tenten. "Stay out of this bitch, i'm looking for Konoka." yelled Sasuke "Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that! You over-grown jerk!" Yelled Neji. And did he said Teten was his girlfriend? That new.

"What do you want, Uchiha." said Konoka. "Will you be my girlfriend?" said , that was a little straight forward, and that dosn't not soundlike a qustion, more like a order. "I do not accept orders from a spoild-brat. I only accept orders from the heavens." said Konoka. "Ok I'll telll you something, you are a weirdo!"then he ran off. "What a spoilded brat. There is another reason I won't be his girlfriend."said Konoka. "And that is...?" asked Neji. "I got a boyfriend already, Imiki, is that right." Konoka said with a small smile. "And whose the lucky man?" I asked, who got Konoka to love them must be good. "Thet's me." said Imiki, blushing. -three seconds of akward silence- "WHAT?" we all shouted. "Imiki...you got a girlfriend already?!" Said Neji while shaking Imiki like he's trying to wake Imiki from a deadly sleep. "NEE~ jii~nii~stoo~p~sha~ki~ng~me~"said Imili between shaking. "Ow, sorry." Neji stopped shaking Imiki. "Okay with this, I'm going, I got a date with Temari." said Shikamaru.

"Hey, Gaara-kun." "Yes hinata?" I asked. "Do you want to come to my house? It's been a while since my father saw you." she said. "Okay then."

**Hinata's house**

"I been a while, Hiyashi." said Gaara. "Yes it has, so how are you, are your siblings ok, hows your parent-"before he could finish, Hiyashi noticed that Gaara's face darked, and Hinata putting a finger over her mouth.

"Oh, sorry Gaara." Said Hiyashi, knowing the situation. "Its ok, well its getting late,I should get going, nice to see you again."Then i walked out of the house.

"Wait, Gaara!" souted a voice behind. "Forgive my father, Gaara. He do not know that your parents..." "Its alright for caring, you were always there for me.

**The next day...(smiling evily)**

"Hey did you guys heard?!"shouted dog boy as he run over to our spot, under a giant tree, the biggest in the school.

"Do you had to shout that loud in the morning?Troblesome." said Shikamaru. "Did you guys heard?"Kiba said once more.

"About what?" Hinata said. I know she knows the news already.

"That the Hiyoshi company and Sabuku company are once again the richest companys in the world!"yelled Kiba.

"What do you mean 'once again'"Said a voice,belonging to the one and only, chicken-butt hair, U'gi'ha Sas'uke'.(i still got a lot of nicknames for sasuke,and there are not pretty..)

"What do you want,emo."said Konoka,sleeply. "Well,"kiba went on "the Hiyoshi and Sabaku company used to be the richest company a long time ago, but then,the head of both company died. But now-" "Wait,wait,wait a second. Isn't Hiyoshi Konoka's last name and Sabaku is Gaara's?" said Neji.

And that did the trick,all eyes went on me and Konoka. Just then, Konoka opened her mouth and said...

**Konoka:BHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!**

**Gaara:Hinata...?**

**Hinata:Don't look at me,Konoka-chan is having a new story later on,crossove. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoka: (mutters)**

**Gaara: Is she...okay?**

**Hinata: I don't know...**

**Kratos: She -top secret-.**

**Hinata: O my, she- wait, why are you here?**

**Kratos:(igornes) Konoka own nothing.**

* * *

Konoka open her mouth and said,

"You are correct, the companys belong to me and Gaara's family. We took over after our parents died."

"But, are you two a little too young to run a company."asked Sasu'gay'.(Ha! Now he sounds like the people in Phinese and Freb.)

"Young age does not mean you can't run a company, all you need is a brain, a _smart_brain." replied Gaara, smirking.

"Whatever." Sasu'gay' said as he walked away, followed by the whores.

"Finally they are gone!"shouted Shikamaru.

"But we have to get to class now, the bells gonna-_Bring!-_ there goes the bell." said Tenten.

"Well, lets gone then." And they went.

* * *

**During math...GaaraPOV**

Boring, boring, blah blah blah. Man, I really hate maths, numbers, formats all that shuff.

An I still do well. Did I said I hate Math?

Well back to reality. Sitting at the back of class, not paying attention to Asuma-sensei. Daydreaming. Then suddenly Hinata's face appered in my mind. Her beautiful face- what am I thinking!? She's my bestfriend for life and- wait am I blushing?

**Hinata POV**

Oh god, Asuma-sensei's lessons are always boring. I turn around and looked at Gaara, he was coverig his face. Then I quickly turn around.

I have a crush on Gaara for a long time, I never think that he came back. I'm so happy. I have to make sure that no girl or guy will touch him. _No one!_ He's mine!

**Gaara POV Gym**

* * *

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL SHUDENTS!" Here we go again. "TODAY WE WILL-"

* * *

**Time skip, i'm too lazy Lunch time**

"Why does Gai-sensei have to shouted like theres no tomorrow?" whined Tenten.

"My eardrums are gonna go Kaboom." said Neji.

"You aren't the only ones, you know." I repield.

We were sitting at our usual spot at the Cafetiria. Kiba and Naruto getting annoyed. Neji and Tenten are making out- wait what?!

"Gaara,"said Hinata. "Yes?"i replied.

"Come with me for a while, please." she asked.

"O..kay?" I said.

We walked out of the lunch room. Then Hinata stopped,facing me.

"What do you want? Hina-chan?" I asked.

"G-gaara-kun," Hinata said. "Willyoubemyboyfriend?"

Silence.

Hinata was blushing madly, looking at me, then said "I-if you don't want to, its okay-"

Before she could finish, I pulled her into a kiss. (Finally!)

Her lavender eyes widen, then soften.

I broke the kiss, at said,

"Of crouse I will, my angel."

* * *

**Konoka:I'm sorry if its too short! I had no time!**

**Lloyd:Tell me about it, this chapter sucks.**

**Konoka:Shut the hell up!**

**Kratos and Gaara: …**

**Hinata: (still blushing) R&R!**


End file.
